Strange Events: Kerberos Society
by Lotus-en-Bulle
Summary: Clifford Academy est une façade pour la puissant société secrète Kerberos Society. Ses membres sont des enfants sorciers ou mutants et leur mission multiple.
1. Voyage vers l\'inconnu

_Disclamer: Les personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent pas par contre les autres sont des créations._

_Résumé: Strange Evant va être une série sur des société secrète évoluant dans la réalité ou dans des alternatives. Dans celle-ci il est question d'une école regroupant autour de mission dans un ordre quasis millitaire de jeunes mutant ou sorcier luttant pour éradiquer la magie noir et ses utilisateurs, ainsi qu'une agence gouvernementale effectuant des expérience sur des enfants._

**STRANGE EVENTS: KERBEROS SOCIETY**

_Chapitre I: Voyage vers l'inconnu_

_Mister Li,  
I'm Pleased to inform You've been accepted in Clifford Academy.  
Following Mister Yi's recommendations You'll get straight in 2cd Cycle.  
Miss Vi, Headmistress of Clifford._

Ça fait bientôt une semaine que j'ai reçu ce pli en provenance d'Angleterre et je ne sais qu'en penser. Bien sur je connais bien Clifford et pour cause ma cousine y étudie depuis maintenant 2 ans. Cependant si j'avais dû y aller, j'y serais depuis 4 ans alors pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi Clifford et pas l'Institut pour Bonze et Miko ? Mister Yi ce nom m'est familier, mère vient de me rappeler qu'il s'agit de son demi-frère, donc de mon oncle ! Plus je cherche, moins je comprends pourquoi maintenant ? Cette question m'obsède, elle envahit mon inconscient et me tourmente. Elle parvient presque à me faire oublier mon passé, ma némésis. Père pense que cette admission tardive est due à mon état d'esprit, personnellement je ne sais pas, peut-être…  
Au faite j'ai oublié de me présenter, je m'appel Shaolan Li, de mon vrai nom Xiaolang. Je suis né à Hong Kong un et je vais sur mes 20 ans. J'ai passé presque 10 ans de ma vie au Japon et le reste à Hong Kong. Je suis issu d'une des plus grandes familles de mage d'Asie, les Li, ma mère est à la tête d'une puissant empire politico-financier pour le compte du conseil des sages, depuis le décès prématuré de mon père et un jour j'assumerais cette tache puisque je suis le seul héritier male de la famille, comme on me le rappel trop fréquemment. Depuis peu nous nous sommes rendu compte que je possédais un pouvoir inhabituel, je peux contrôler le feu, d'après mère c'est le signe que je suis destiné à de grande chose, pourquoi pas ?

«Xiao ! Tu es là ?  
-Je suis dans le salon, Mei !»

Mei c'est ma cousine, vous savez celle dont je vous parlais un peu plus haut, son vrai nom c'est Meilin mais je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà appelé comme ça. Mei est une fille toujours pleine d'entrain, un peu trop pleine d'ailleurs, elle vient d'avoir 17 ans et à la rentrée entamera sa troisième année à Clifford. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne nous avons toujours été ensemble, je l'adore !  
Une grande brune entra dans le petit salon vert pâle, elle avait des cheveux noir coupé court et deux yeux marron ambré en amande, la peau légèrement halé. Elle portait comme toujours lorsqu'elle se trouvait chez elle une tenue traditionnelle chinoise composée d'un pantacour pèche en lin et d'une veste sans manche du même acabit bordé au col et manches de rose pâle.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là encore tout seul ?  
-Je réfléchissais à cette lettre de Clifford !  
-Qu'est-ce qui te gènes dans le fait d'avoir été accepté à Clifford ?  
-Pourquoi maintenant ? Je veux dire j'aurais dû y aller en même temps que toi voir même avant.  
-Pourquoi ? Tu sais c'est assez fréquent, ma chef par exemple n'est là que depuis sa première, et j'ai entendu dire qu'une nouvelle devait nous rejoindre d'ici peu, elle a 23 ans. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ai un âge définie pour entrer à Clifford.  
-Merci, souffla le jeune homme. Tu sais toujours comment me remonter le moral.  
-De rien, allez viens on se promener dans le jardin, répondit-elle en se levant et en lui tendant la main.»

Il la saisit et la jeune fille le tira hors de son fauteuil pour l'entraîner vers la porte-fenêtre donnant sur le parc de la propriété.  
Maintenant il en étais sur, il irait avec sa cousine dans la lointaine et froide Angleterre pour étudier, cela ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique ! Après tout s'il ne s'accommodait pas à l'ambiance il pourrait toujours rentrer, oui, il allait faire ça !

* * *

Une botte en cuir noir écrasant une cigarette dans une ruelle sombre et sale, marchait suivit d'une paire de botte rose bonbon vers l'entré d'une vieille bâtisse vétuste devant laquelle régnait une agitation anormale. Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent sans faire attention aux protestations de l'homme en uniforme qui les avait remarquées, les deux acolytes montèrent jusqu'à un appartement devant lequel deux policiers faisaient barrage, de grands rubans de scotch jaune tendus au milieu de la porte d'entré.

«Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, Miss !  
-Circulez !»

Celle qui semble la plus âgée des deux continua son chemin sans se soucier de ses hommes, la plus jeune leur jeta un regard implorant avant de suivre la première. La première était déjà entrée et pianotait sur l'ordinateur, elle cherche quelque chose pendant que la deuxième cherche dans la pièce, retournant tous sur son passage.

«Qu'est-ce que vous faite là, miss ? Demanda un homme en entrant dans la chambre, alerté par la bruit.»

Pas de réponse, les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent méthodiquement leur tâches, après quelques questions auquel elle ne répondirent pas plus, ils fit appel à plusieurs hommes qui les arrêtèrent dans leur tâche.

«Veuillez me lâcher ! Lança la première.»

C'était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, aux longs cheveux brun rouge remonté en une queue de cheval haute, aux yeux verts bridés et au teint pêche, portant une mini jupe en cuir noir une brassière rouge sang, une veste en cuir noir également, des résilles et des bottes.

«Pas temps que vous ne m'aurez pas répondu ! Claqua la voix du policier excédé par leur insolence.  
-On perd notre temps, commença la seconde. Ils ne nous laisseront pas tranquille !»

Elle était habillée d'une jupe courte rose bonbon, d'une haut compliqué fait de résille rouge brettelle blanche et manche de survêtement rose, ses longs cheveux remontés en deux couettes hautes retenues par des chouchous à cœur, des collants rose et des bottes. Ses yeux bleus violets en amande lançant des éclaires trahissaient seuls son âge.

«Embraquez les, on les interrogera au poste ! Lâcha le policier.  
-Saki ! Aya ! Les appela une voix masculine provenant de derrière les hommes en uniforme. Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?  
-Excusez-moi ! S'indigna le policier en attrapant le bras du jeune homme.  
-Lâchez-moi ! Siffla froidement le jeune homme, ce que fit l'homme. Vous êtes relevé de cette affaire lieutenant ! Annonça-t-il en fixant l'homme.  
-Whow ! Whow ! Mon petit bonhomme, d'où vient cet ordre ?  
-De la centrale ! Vous n'avez qu'à décrocher de temps en temps votre portable. Je vous prierais de quitter les lieux !  
-Les gars on se retire ! Annonça le Lieutenant après avoir consulté sa messagerie, que son supérieur avait saturé de message.»

Sitôt les hommes sortis de la pièce les deux jeunes femmes se remirent au travail.

«Vous auriez pu leur répondre, leur reprocha le jeune homme.  
-Et leur offrir des cookies ? Demanda la lolita.  
-Aya !  
-Shut up Eriol ! Lui répondit la demoiselle en éventrant un coussin.  
-Saki !  
-Quoi ?  
-Je vous parle!  
-Écoute Eriol je ne trouve pas ce que je veux sur cette unité alors ne la ramène pas avec ton savoir-vivre étouffant de bourge anglais !  
-Bien chef ! Mais n'oubli pas que je viens de vous épargner une nuit au poste.  
-Tu viens surtout d'épargner ces idiots !  
-Et n'oublis pas que pour les murs ne sont pas une prison, continua suffisante Aya dont les cheveux étaient parsemés de plumes.  
-Prétentieuse !  
-Eriol, au lieu de nous faire la morale mets-toi au boulot, lui demanda Sakura.»

Après une heure de recherche, les trois jeunes se retirèrent, Sakura alluma une cigarette qu'Eriol lui piqua après une latte pour l'écraser. Aya les observait du coin de l'œil, quoiqu'ils en disent, il existait une alchimie quasis palpable entre eux et puis comment ne pas apprécier Eriol. C'était un jeune homme de 21 ans et 1,90m, gallois et élevé depuis toujours avec une étiquette très stricte. Il avait des cheveux noir corbeau, mi-long, des yeux bleu océan surmontés d'une paire de fine lunette ronde et le teint clair.

«Putain Eriol ! À quoi tu joues ? Lui demanda Sakura en prenant une cigarette dans son paquet.  
-Je veille sur ta santé mon petit lapin en sucre.  
-Eriol j'ai passé sale journée et nous n'avons pas le moindre indice sur l'endroit ou ce fumier a planqué ces infos, alors fais-moi plaisir et lâches-moi deux secondes !  
-Compte pas sur moi, mon ange ! Lança le jeune homme avant de rentrer dans une voiture.  
-Ce type va me rendre folle, soupira Sakura en entrant dans la berline.  
-No comment !  
-As usual !»

La voiture démarra et bientôt les trois jeunes furent loin.

* * *

«Alors c'est décidé, tu pars ? Lui demanda Meilin en entrant dans sa chambre pour se vautrer sur son lit.  
-Yep !  
-Je t'adore ! S'exclama Mei en se jetant dans ses bras.  
-Moi aussi Mei, lui répondit le jeune homme. Par contre t'es plus toute légère alors si tu pouvais bouger !  
-Grr…  
-Xiao, je peux rentrer ?  
-Oui, Fei ! Répondit le jeune homme.»

Une jeune femme aux cheveux chocolat attaché en macaron, et aux yeux ambre rouge entra dans la pièce. Elle portait un mini kimono rose à fleur jaune et verte tenu par une énorme ceinture jaune avec une énorme nœud dans le dos, des bas blanc avec une bordure de fleur en haut et des tongues à semelle compensés rose.

«Alors petit frère M'man m'a dit que tu partais avec Mei l'année prochaine ! Lança son aîné en s'asseyant sur le bureau.  
-Fei, par les cinq dragons ne t'assoie pas en tailleur lorsque tu portes ce genre de tenue ! Lui demanda son frère en se retournant.  
-Oui maman ! Répondit Feimei en lui tirant la langue. Non plus sérieusement tu pars pour de vrai ?  
-Yep ! Je penses qu'il est temps que je sorte un peu de la famille !  
-Xiao tu as passé dix ans loin de nous.  
-Je sais, mais…  
-Mais quoi p'tit frère ? On est si insupportable ?  
-Y a de ça, regardes-toi, tu es de 4 ans mon aînée et tu te comporte toujours comme une ado !  
-Eh ! Je te permets pas, je suis responsable et je ne m'habille jamais comme ça pour sortir, je te ferai remarquer.  
-Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Aucune d'entre vous ne veut réellement grandir et vous pouvez vous le permettre alors que moi…  
-Fanlen se comporte comme quelqu'un de son âge.  
-C'est bien la seule !  
-Et p'tit frère chuis désolée, tu as raison, mais tu sais aussi que lorsque tu as besoin de nous on est présente, même si on ressemble à des gamines tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous au moindre problème.  
-Fei a raison Xiao, tu pourras toujours compter sur nous, intervint Meilin. Et tu ne serras jamais seul.  
-Xiaolang ?  
-Oui Mère, répondit le jeune homme en se raidissant imperceptiblement, alors que les deux jeunes femmes se levaient.»

Une grande femme entra dans la chambre suivit des trois autres jeunes femmes, elle avait de longs cheveux noir corbeau remontés e une queue de cheval haute retenue par une peigne doré, ses yeux rouge ambré bridé était d'une profondeur insondable, et ressortait admirablement grâce à son teint très clair. Yelan Li était probable l'une des plus belles femmes qui existaient mais également l'une des plus froides et inaccessibles, elle portait toujours des tenues chinoise traditionnelles datant de la dynastie des Qing aux couleurs pastels.

«Xiaolang, je viens d'avoir une longue discussion avec Yang, et nous pensons qu'il serait bénéfique pour toi de partir à la fin du mois pour Clifford, Meilin t'accompagnera.  
-Bien mère, répondit le jeune homme en inclinant légèrement la tête.  
-Meilin, tu avertiras tes parents.  
-Bien Madame.  
-Je compte sur toi pour briller par ton talent, Xiaolang et faire avancer nos affaires auprès de l'honorable Xi.  
-Il en sera fait comme vous le désirer Mère.»

* * *

La voiture entra dans une grande propriété fermée par un immense portail en fer forgé noir, le bord de l'allé principal était planté de chêne centenaire pour la plus part et au bout on pouvait entre apercevoir une bâtisse du 18ème siècle aux dimensions titanesque. La berline se gara devant une plaque portant le nom de leur cchef et les trois occupants en sortirent et se dirigèrent vers l'entré aussi rapidement que possible sous une fine pluie.

«Ayalen ! L'interpella une voix masculine visiblement contrariée.  
-Oui Chris ! Répondit la Lolita en se retournant vers un jeune homme brun.  
-Tu ne rejoins dès que tu peux en salle de débriefing, lui lança Sakura en continuant son chemin suivit de Eriol.  
-Oki Saki, répondit la jeune fille en reportant son attention sur son interlocuteur.»

Il était moins grand qu'Eriol soit au environ d'un mètre soixante-dix avait les yeux bleu marine, presque noir, légèrement bridé, les cheveux noir jais et le teint légèrement halé, un boucle d'oreille en forme de croix à l'oreille gauche et portait en général du noir ou du bleu marine.

«Aya combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas sortir habillée comme ça.  
-Oh ça va ! Répliqua la jeune femme. Tu ne vas pas en faire une maladie ?  
-Si, je trouve complètement inapproprié que ma petite amie se ballade comme ça dans Londres presque 21 ans.  
-Chris ça ma plairait assez que tu arrête de te préoccupé de ma tenue et que tu t'occupe un peu plus de moi lorsqu'on est ensemble. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser la chef m'attends on reparlera de ça ce soir !  
-C'est ça ! Lança le jeune homme en s'éloignant.»

Aya monta rapidement à l'étage et entra dans une grande pièce illuminée par des centaines de chandeliers, disposé sur la table ou les meubles en bois vernis. Elle remarqua que ses coéquipiers n'étaient pas seuls.

«Ayalen Pachamama, nous vous attendions pour commencer, lui annonça la tierce personne qui se trouvait être une femme.  
-J'ai été retardée par un contretemps Miss Vi, répondit Aya en s'asseyant près d'Eriol.  
-Comme vous le savez déjà vous aller devoir accueillir une nouvelle recrue vers la mi-septembre, commença la femme en les regardant par-dessus ses lunettes. Je viens de recevoir la confirmation que vous aurez une nouvelle recrue en plus d'ici une semaine, j'espère que vous lui ferez bonne accueille. À ce propos Mister Xi aimerait savoir dans quelles circonstances exactes vous avez perdu Vladimir Tchekhov. Et Miss Pachamama vous changerez d'équipe dès l'arrivé du nouvel élément.  
-Pardon ? S'étrangla Sakura.  
-Miss Kinomoto, je pense avoir été claire, Miss Pachamama intégrera la semaine prochaine l'équipe Beta sous le commandement de Mister Sejong.  
-Bien madame, répondirent d'une seule voix les jeunes gens.»

Miss Vi sortit de la salle les laissant entre eux, Ayalen était banche, Eriol semblait ennuyé et Sakura ruminait.

«Rah !  
-Du calme Saki !  
-Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Aya remplacée par un obscur personnage qu'il va nous falloir former de A à Z et Vlad par une élève de l'Institut pour Miko. Elle se tue une minute, Aya, je vais aller voir Chris pour qu'il te permette de finir cette affaire avec nous, mais par pitié facilite-moi la tâche en t'arrangeant pour qu'il ne te voie plus fringuée comme ça au retour de mission.  
-Merci, Cherry, répondit la jeune fille en lui souriant faiblement.  
-Eriol tu peux contacter Mei pour lui annoncer tous ces changements ?  
-J'y vais de ce pas, répondit le jeune homme en sortant visiblement aussi furieux que ses partenaires.  
-Aya tu pourrais aller voir Matthew pour lui demander d'analyser ce disque dur et dire à Chris que je voudrais le voir dans une dizaine de minutes au bloc.  
-Pas de problème chef !  
-Et Aya t'en fais pas Chris m'en doit une !»

La jeune fille sortit de la salle laissant Sakura seule, cette dernière se leva quelques minutes après et partit en direction de son bloc. Tomoyo à la place de Vlad ça pouvait passer surtout que sa cousine avait été véritablement affectée par le décès de son fiancé. Mais cet inconnu elle ne le sentait pas bien.

«Sakura !  
-Chris, tu as fait vite, lui dit la jeune fille en le regardant arriver à sa hauteur.  
-J'étais dans le coin.  
-Hum…»

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'ascenseur et la jeune fille pressa le bouton 5 avant de s'appuyer contre le fond de la cage. Chris en face d'elle essayait d'évaluer ce que pouvais bien penser sa collègue, Sakura était tout le contraire de Aya sauf pour une chose elles étaient toutes deux aussi excentriques dans leur tenue. Cependant là où Aya laissait ses émotions la submerger Sakura ne laissait rien paraître et même après 4 ans passés à la côtoyer tous les jours il avait du mal à savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser. Enfin d'après Aya et Kitty c'était itinérant à tous les Asiatiques, sauf comme se plaisait à me le rappeler Aya pour moi. Mais bon je ne suis qu'un demi-coréen alors ! l'ascenseur s'arrêta et Sakura suivit de son homologue en sortit pour se diriger vers la porte de droite en bois vernis foncée. Elle entra et nous pûmes entendre Eriol qui s'énervait dans le salon, Sakura posa sa veste et enleva ses bottes pour mettre des chaussons rose à nounours.

«Une seule remarque et tu passes par la fenêtre, l'avertit la jeune fille en entrant dans le salon.  
-Écoute Mei, rentre dès que tu peux, le plus tôt sera le mieux.  
…  
-Oui nous sommes sur les nerfs, remplacer Aya par un bleu ça nous tape sur le système surtout en ce moment.  
…  
-Je lui dirais, à plus ! Dit-il en raccrochant le combiné. Saki, Mei ne sera pas là avant la semaine prochaine, lui annonça Eriol.  
-Je vais péter un câble, ils se sont donnés le mot ou quoi ?  
-Je sais pas, mais entre elle, Aya et Vi.  
-Ouais !  
-Je vais prendre ma douche, l'informa Eriol en partant vers la salle d'eau.  
-De quoi tu voulais me parler ? Lui demanda Chris en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.  
-Vi vient de changer Aya d'équipe, commença Sakura.  
-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne !»

Devant le regard plus qu'insistant de Sakura et son air énervé il reprit.

«C'est pas vrai ! Réalisa-t-il.  
-Si!  
-Mais c'est interdit !  
-Vi n'en a pas grand chose à faire, je veux que tu me laisses Aya pour tous ce qui aura rapport avec la mission sur laquelle on bosse depuis un an et demi.  
-Accordé, répondit sans réfléchir Chris. Mais c'est de la folie aucun couple ne devrait être réuni dans une équipe c'est trop dangereux !  
-Je sais, si tu le souhaites, je pourrais te prêter ma cousine pour les missions les plus difficiles.  
-Ta cousine ?  
-Yep, elle vient de l'Institut et c'est une métamorphe.  
-Quel type ?  
-Tous, elle maîtrise toutes les métas de base animale, humaine et astrale !  
-On fera comme ça, soupira Chris.  
- Aya était effondrée, tu devrais aller la voir, je l'ai envoyée voir Matt.  
-Oki, à plus Sakura, dit-il en se levant.  
-Je te raccompagne pas, tu connais le chemin, lui répondit avec un sourire Sakura en se levant pour rentrer dans la salle d'eau.»

* * *

Meilin venait de sortir de la chambre se son cousin lorsque Weï le majordome l'interpella.

«Miss Mei !  
-Vi, Weï !  
-Téléphone pour vous.  
-Je prends dans la chambre. Xiao je peux rentrer ?  
-Yep, répondit son cousin en lui ouvrant. Tu ne peu plus te passer de moi ?  
-Si, mais j'ai une com à prendre !  
-Ne te gène pas.  
-Je ne l'entendais pas autrement, dit-elle en décrochant, allô ?  
-Je raccroche, l'informa Weï.  
-Merci Weï.  
-C'est l'enfer pour te joindre Mei ! Déclara une voix masculine au bout de la ligne.  
-Eri ! -Ne m'appel pas comme ça Mei ou je te bouffe quand tu rentres !  
-Oki beau brun, qu'est-ce qu'il t'as amené à décrocher le combiné au milieu de la nuit pour m'appeler ? Ne me dit pas que ma voix te manquait ?  
-Non patate, on a un gros problème ici ! Lui annonça Eriol.  
-Quel genre de problème ?  
-Aya vient d'être muté dans une autre équipe et on va devoir former une bleu pour la remplacer !  
-QUOI !  
-Je sais c'est la galère.  
-Mais on devait déjà s'occuper de la japonaise, une deuxième bleu c'est trop ? Et pourquoi Aya ?  
-Tu sais très bien pourquoi !  
-Mais…  
-Mei on a besoin de toi ici dans les plus brefs délais !  
-Je serais là la semaine prochaine, c'est tous ce que je peux faire.  
-Écoute Mei, rentre dès que tu peux, le plus tôt sera le mieux.  
-Tu crois que je traîne par plaisir, ça m'emmerde qu'Aya vire mais c'est pas une raison pour passer tes nerfs sur moi !  
-Oui nous sommes sur les nerfs, remplacer Aya par un bleu ça nous tape sur le système surtout en ce moment.  
-Je sais, dit la chef que je serais là vendredi.  
-Je lui dirais, à plus !  
-Eriol ? Appela la jeune fille dans le vide. Et merde ! Il a déjà raccroché, soupira Mei.  
-Un problème ?  
-Apparemment Miss Vi vient de leur annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle et il faudrait que je rentre dans les plus brefs délais.  
-Oh !  
-Et t'en fais pas, on fait comme prévu.  
-Hum…  
-J'y vais !»

Meilin sortit, le jeune homme finit de faire ses bagages et sortit rejoindre ses sœurs au bord de la piscine où il finit tout habillé.

* * *

Voilà c'est début, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, la suite est déjà écrite et pour ma part je la trouve explosive.

Bizz, à Pluche Prongsynette

_Next access: Un accueil frigorifique_


	2. Accueil frigorifique

_Disclamer: Les personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent pas par contre les autres sont des créations._

**STRANGE EVENTS: KERBEROS SOCIETY**

_Chapitre II:Accueil Frigorifique_

«Nous espérons que vous avez fait un agréable voyage en notre compagnie et souhaitons vous revoir très bientôt sur notre aimable compagnie. En vous souhaitant un bon séjour en Angleterre.  
-On le sait tous ça ! Grommela Meilin qui gigotait sur son siège.  
-Calme-toi Mei, lui souffla Shaolan.  
-Ben quoi c'est vrai je prends ce courrier six fois dans l'année depuis 3 ans.  
-Veuillez attendre l'extinction des signaux lumineux pour vous détacher, attention l'ouverture des coffres à bagages peut entraîner la chute de ses derniers.»

Les deux Chinois récupèrent leur bagage à mains et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

«Au revoir Mr, Miss, les salua un Stewart.  
-Au revoir, répondit distraitement Meilin sur qui décidément le climat britannique avait un drôle d'effet.»

Après avoir passé les douanes et remplit les formalités administratives ils récupérèrent leurs bagages et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, où après quelques instants à attendre, le téléphone portable de Mei sonna.

«Mei ?  
-Eri !  
-Arrête avec ce surnom !  
-Désolée !  
-C'est pas grave. Il va falloir que tu rentre à Clifford par tes propres ressources, on était en route pour venir te chercher quand une course urgente nous est tombées dessus.  
-QUOI !  
-Écoute Mei si tu te sens d'attaque on est sur la A30 entre Stanwell Moor Road et Town Lane. _PAN !_  
-Eriol ! Eriol ! Shit! Souffla la jeune fille.  
-Y a un problème Mei ?  
-Yep, écoute voilà l'adresse de Clifford prend un taxi et rend-toi là bas, tu demanderas à voir Miss Vi, c'est une compatriote. Je dois y aller.  
-OK ! À peine eut-il finit sa phrase que sa cousine se dirigeait vers la sortie en courant.»

Il attrapa ses bagages et ceux de sa cousine et sortit de l'aérogare à la recherche d'un taxi.

* * *

Une semaine venait de s'écoulait et Aya finissait ses cartons pour déménager dans le bloc d'en face où logeait son équipe. Dans un coin de la chambre Sakura la regardait faire désolée, il ne restait plus grand chose dans la chambre et pour cause il avait dû le repeindre durant la semaine, Aya y ayant laissé une emprunte très profonde, les grand murs autrefois bariolé de couleur vive et harmonieuse, étaient maintenant d'un blanc immaculé.

«Aya !  
-Chuis là Chris !  
-Il reste quoi ?  
-Tiens c'est le dernier.  
-Saki c'est l'heure il faut aller chercher Mei ! Lança Eriol en entrant dans la chambre.  
-Oki, Aya tu viens ?  
-Yep, pour rien au monde je raterais le retour de Mei !  
-On se retrouve ce soir Chris, lui dit la jeune femme en sortant à la suite des ses deux coéquipiers.  
-À plus Chris ! Lancèrent Eriol et Sakura.  
-Et n'oublis pas de verrouiller notre bloc en sortant, ajouta Sakura.  
-Compte sur moi !»

L'équipe descendit dans le hall et Sakura attrapa au passage les clefs d'un 4x4 noir, son 4x4. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'engin et la jeune femme mit le contact, son bébé se mit aussitôt à ronronner et elle démarra en trombe. Ils n'avaient pas fait 2 km que le portable d'Eriol sonna.

«Allô ?  
-Mr Hiiragizawa ?  
-Miss Vi !  
-Très bien rendez-vous au plus vite chez l'acuponcteur, on nous y a signalé une agression.  
-OK ! On s'y rend sur-le-champ Miss.  
-Bonne chance !  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda Sakura.  
-Tourne à gauche à la prochaine on va chez l'acuponcteur.  
-Shit ! Laissa échapper la conductrice.»

Le 4x4 se gara une dizaine de minutes plus tard et laissa sortir les deux jeunes filles accompagnées d'Eriol.

«Ils sont 4 à l'intérieur et 3 sur le toit, dit-il après un moment.  
-Sur ?  
-Certain.  
-Je me charge de ceux du toit, les informa Aya avant de se changer en une araignée qui fila vers la gouttière.  
-Cette fille était vraiment…  
-Venimeuse ? Suggéra Sakura avec amusement.  
-Ouais !  
-Oki on s'occupe de ceux de l'intérieur je suppose ?  
-Quoi d'autre ?  
-Je passe par derrière et tu attends que je sois là !  
-No problem !  
-J'y compte bien, lui parvint la voix de son amie déjà partit vers l'autre côté de la bâtisse.»

Eriol attendit quelques minutes et s'assura de la position de son amie, elle venait d'entrer dans le bâtiment, il en fit donc de même jusqu'au moment où il perçut le crie de Aya sur le toit.

«Saki ! On se replis ! Lança-t-il sur les ondes de la jeune femme.  
-J'arrive !»

Déjà des coups de feux retentissaient en provenance du toit et les hommes de l'intérieur se précipitaient dehors pour voir ce qui se passait. En deux temps trois mouvement Sakura fut sur le toit, elle embrassa du regard la scène Aya était acculée à un mur et l'un des hommes la tenait en joue. Pendant une fraction de seconde les yeux vert émeraude de la jeune femme devinrent jaune avec des pupilles de chat, elle sauta sur l'homme attrapa Aya et elles détalèrent jusqu'à la bordure du toit, Sakura sauta et atterrit sur ses deux jambes bientôt suivit d'un magnifique tigre qui durant sa course jusqu'à la voiture se métamorphosa en Aya. Elles s'engouffrèrent dans le 4x4 et Sakura démarra.

«Eriol appel Mei et dis-lui de se débrouiller pour rentrer faut semer ses pots de colle !  
-Oki.  
-Aya, ça va ?  
-Vi mais j'ai l'épaule droite en compote.  
-Doc se chargera d'elle en rentrant.  
-Mei ?  
…  
-Arrête avec ce surnom !  
-Eriol tu règleras tes comptes avec elle plus tard ! Lança Sakura.  
…  
-C'est pas grave. Il va falloir que tu rentre à Clifford par tes propres ressources, on était en route pour venir te chercher quand une course urgente nous est tombées dessus.  
…  
-Écoute Mei si tu te sens d'attaque on est sur la A30 entre Stanwell Moor Road et Town Lane. PAN !  
-Mais c'est un grand malade ce type, siffla le jeune homme en regardant son téléphone par la fenêtre.  
-Eriol, sors-nous delà ou je te jure que tu t'appelleras Eri jusqu'à la fin de tes jours !  
-Ai chef !»

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, ses trais semblèrent se crisper sous l'effort, au même moment leur poursuivant commencèrent à perdre le contrôle de leur véhicule et une décharge d'électricité venue de terre acheva de les mettre hors service.

«Mei ! S'exclama Aya en regardant la voiture finir sa course dans un arbre.»

En effet sur le bord de la route se tenait le Chinoise, l'air crevée mais heureuse. Sakura Stoppa le 4x4 et Mei le rejoint, Aya lui sauta dans les bras avant de se faire violemment rappeler à l'ordre par son épaule, Sakura lui adressa un signe de tête dans le rétro en repartant vers l'acuponcteur et Eriol se retourna.

«Tu as une mine épouvantable ma vieille, lui dit en guise de bonjour le Gallois.  
-Jerk ! Lui répondit la jeune fille avant de continuer. C'était quoi ça ?  
-Ça c'est Shannen et ses étoiles de l'apocalypse ! Aya explique lui où nous en sommes.  
-Shannen et ses étoiles ont décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure ils viennent de s'en prendre à l'acuponcteur, commença Aya. On a passé l'été à ramasser les morceaux de nos indicts des milieux de l'ombres, le dernier en date c'est Karim.  
-Quoi l'indict du quartier musulman ?  
-Yep, elle ne reculera devant rien, la preuve s'attaquer à l'acuponcteur, confirma Eriol.  
-On est arrivé, tout le monde descend.»

Les quatre jeunes sortirent du véhicule et Saki assistée de Aya entra en première dans le hangar.

«Maître Fa ? Appela Meilin.  
-Il est dans la chambre froide, les informa Eriol.»

Sakura partit devant suivit de près par une panthère et près avoir dépensé une bonne dose de son énergie à taper sur la porte cette dernière céda. Sakura et Eriol avancèrent jusqu'à la silhouette assise sur une chaise en métal.

«Maître Fa ? Demanda Sakura en lui touchant l'épaule.»

Le corps tomba sur le sol avec un bruit mat. Meilin posa ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'hurler et Aya tomba à genoux, Sakura s'effondra dans les bras d'Eriol qui avait bien du mal à cacher son trouble. Maître Fa était leur mentor, il les avait formés tous les deux, c'était son grand-père maternel.

* * *

Shaolan arriva à l'entré de la propriété, où le taxi le laissa avec ses bagages. Devant les imposantes portes en fer forgé, le défiaient d'entrer. Il poussa la première et fut presque étonné de ne pas voir la foudre s'abattre sur lui. Après une dizaine de mètre une sorte de drone se présenta devant lui analysant toutes ses caractéristiques.

«Nom ? Demanda le robot.  
-Li.  
-Prénom ?  
-Xiaolang.  
-Objet de votre présence ?  
-Je viens voir Miss Vi, nous avons rendez-vous !  
-Bienvenue à Clifford, continuer tout droit puis monté directement au troisième étage, laissez vos affaires dans le hall.  
-Merci, répondit le jeune homme incertain.»

Il continua donc son chemin une fois le drone disparu dans le chêne le plus proche. La grande double-porte en bois, avait l'un de ses battant ouvert, il entra donc. À l'intérieur il y a avait un grand escalier de marbre montant à l'étage sans doute et sur les côtés deux ascenseurs. Des bruits lui parvinrent d'un des salons adjacents, il avisa un ascenseur et monta dedans après avoir laissé les sacs près de l'escalier. Il arriva devant une porte, qui s'ouvrit à son approche, il entra. C'était une grande pièce circulaire tapissée de porte ou de fenêtre, devant la fenêtre principale il y avait un grand bureau en bois blanc travaillé avec goût et soin. Et derrière le bureau une chaise dont l'occupante regardait par la fenêtre, le siège se tourna vers lui. Assise en son sein il y avait une grande dame aux cheveux roux rose remonté en un chignon strict d'où s'échappait deux mèches plus courtes qui encadrait son visage, ses yeux bridés bleu étaient cachés derrière une paire de lunette ovale aux montants bleu, et ses lèvres étaient légèrement pincées, en une moue sévère et amusante à la fois.

«Mr Li, je vous attendais plus tôt !  
-Je vous demande pardon ?  
-Asseyez-vous, je vous prit.  
-Bien Miss.  
-Pour être franche avec vous je ne tenais pas plus que ça à vous voir intégrer Clifford cependant Mister Yi et Xi y tiennent. Et leur exigence nous pousse à faire des répartissions plus qu'hasardeuse pour nous équipe d'intervention. Vous intégrerez le groupe Alpha, Bloc A, cinquième étage. Miss Ki qui est en charge de cette équipe sera votre supérieure directe, je ne tolèrerais de votre part aucun écart, miss Ki non plus d'ailleurs. Vous pouvez disposer.  
-Miss, répondit le jeune homme en inclinant la tête devant la dame.  
-Et Mr Li, faites-vous tout petit pour le moment, lui conseilla Miss Vi au moment où il sortait du bureau.»

Shaolan redescendit pour récupérer ses affaires mais s'aperçut qu'elles n'y étaient plus, il remonta donc dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton 5, un petit garçon monta au moment où les porte se refermait avec lui. Il était noir avec des nattes plaquées formant de jolies arabesques. Ils descendirent au même niveau et le gamin entra dans le Bloc D, il se dirigea vers la porte du bloc A qui se trouvait sur sa droite et poussa la porte. Il vit tout d'abord une antichambre avec plusieurs placards ouverts d'où sortaient des vestes et un porte manteau sur lequel était accroché des veste treillis et un veste en fourrure synthétique rose. Au pied de ce dernier il y avait une collection de chausson, une paire rose avec des lapins blancs, une paire classique à imprimé écossais, une paire de ballerine de chinoise kaki qu'il identifia comme ceux de Mei et d'autre paire. Il rentra dans la pièce principale, c'était un salon aux tons ensoleillés et au mobilier mi-moderne mi-ancien, qui lui donnait un style très chaleureux. La cuisine donnait sur le salon par une sorte de bar et en face il y avait deux couloires, le premier donnait sur deux chambres et une salle d'eau bleu verte et le deuxième sur deux chambres dont une dans laquelle ses affaires l'attendaient. La pièce était spacieuse quoiqu'un peu vide, un lit deux places en fer forgé noir, une commode dans le même genre, un bureau et un grand placard encastré dans le mur. Il commença à déballer ses affaires, sentant bien que ses colocataires ne rentreraient pas avant un bout de temps.

* * *

le 4x4 se gara dans la cour et les quatre jeunes en sortirent, Sakura accompagna Aya à l'infirmerie, Eriol partit vers la salle de débriefing et Meilin se rendit au bloc se reposer. En arrivant devant la salle Eriol fut interpellé par Miss Vi.

«Mr Hiiragizawa !  
-Miss Vi.  
-Veuillez me suivre !»

Le jeune homme obtempéra et ils se dirigèrent de concert vers l'infirmerie, où il retrouvèrent Sakura qui discutait à voix basse avec le doc et Aya qui se reposait dans un lit sous l'effet d'un léger sédatif.

«Doc, elle va bien ? S'informa Miss Vi.  
-Elle en a vu d'autre, lui assura le praticien avant de se diriger vers son bureau.  
-J'attends votre rapport Miss Ki.  
-Nous nous sommes rendu chez l'acuponcteur, commença Sakura. Cependant comme vous l'aviez pressentit, il n'était pas seul. Ayalen est parti s'occuper des deux hommes sur le toit et Eriol et moi devions nous occuper de ceux de l'intérieur. Cependant au moment d'entrer nous avons entendu Aya hurler et les occupants du bâtiment également, j'ai récupéré Aya et on a filé. Après que Meilin nous ait aidés à nous débarrasser de nos poursuivants, nous sommes retournés sur les lieux, mais il était trop tard l'acuponcteur était mort attaché dans la chambre froide.  
-Je vois, je vais informer Mr Xi du décès de l'acuponcteur. Toute mes condoléances Mr Hiiragizawa, dit-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme. Reposez-vous bien Miss Pachamama, ajouta-t-elle en sortant de l'infirmerie.  
-Ça va ? Lui demanda Sakura.  
-Je me sens vidé, je remonte !  
-Oki, je rentrerais tard, on se voit demain.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu va faire ? S'enquit le jeune homme.  
-Rien qui te regarde, répondit la Japonaise en souriant.  
-Je t'accompagne, décréta Eriol faisant fi de sa fatigue.  
-Quel grand frère protecteur tu fais, le taquina Sakura. Aya on t'abandonne, à demain.  
-À demain les mômes ! Lui répondit la jeune fille en glissant dons un sommeil semi-léthargique.

Ils ressortirent donc et repartir en ville. Sakura savait bien en son fort intérieur qu'Eriol n'aurait pas dû l'accompagner mais en ce moment il avait besoin d'une présence.

«Où va-t-on ? Lui demanda le jeune homme alors qu'ils entraient dans Londres.  
-Quartier chinois, puis arabe et enfin indien, lui répondit la jeune femme.  
-Tu vas recruter ?  
-En partie, je vais aussi chercher un renseignement. Karim à crypté toutes ses bases de données selon les écrit et enseignements d'Averroès, le savant du 12ème siècle.  
-Et ?  
-Matt galère avec ses codes je pense qu'il a combiné plusieurs clefs en utilisant Averroès. Ce type était impressionnant et nul doute qu'il les a combinés avec les travaux d'un moine bouddhiste.  
-Je vois, un parfait charabia compréhensible de lui seulement, en définive.  
-C'est cela, si il n'avait pas confié sa clef à 6 personnes.  
-Donc on cherche ceux qui savent ?  
-Exact et plutôt on les trouvera mieux ce sera. On est arrivé ! Dit-elle en se garant devant une salle de prière.»

Ils descendirent et la jeune femme se couvrit le visage d'un foulard, bien que leur indict et contact soit parfaitement au courant de son identité et sa nature à faire des vagues, la Japonaise respectait toujours ce précepte quand elle se rendait dans le quartier musulman. Elle avança en direction de l'entrée, quand Eriol la retint.

«T'es folle !  
-Non, laisses-moi passer !  
-Les femmes…  
-Les femmes sont, il est vrai, soumises à un code très strict, s'éleva une voix profonde dans leur dos.  
-Yacer !  
-Miss Kinomoto ! Combien de fois devrais-je vous rappeler d'être prudente ?  
-Je ne sais pas maître, répondit la jeune femme en inclinant la tête. Avez-vous trouvé les hommes que nous cherchions ?  
-Oui mais ça n'a pas été facile, Karim les avait choisi pour leur grande discrétion et leur indéfectible amour des arts.  
-Et ?  
-L'un deux est mort il y a deux jours et l'autre nous attend dans la salon de thé de la mosquée.  
-Je te revaudrais ça Yacer.  
-Bien sur petite fille, répondit en rigolant l'homme au teint basané.  
-On te suit.»

Les trois complices s'engagèrent dans une ruelle adjacente et débouchèrent dans la cour d'un patio. Yacer fit un signe à l'adresse de l'homme à l'entré qui regardait d'un œil mauvais Sakura. Et il arrivèrent devant une table où une vieille femme complètement emmailloté dans ses voiles les attendait.

«Je vous présente Jasmine, leur dit Yacer en s'asseyant aux côtés de la forme.  
-Miss Ki, lui dit Sakura.  
-Mr Hi, ajouta Eriol entraînant Sakura sur la banquette.  
-Je vous sers ? Demanda un homme d'une trentaine d'années vêtu d'une djellaba.  
-Du thé à la menthe pour tus le monde, répondit Yacer.  
-Bien Mr.  
-Yacer m'a dit que vous avez quelque chose que nous voudrions connaître, commença Sakura en regardant dans les yeux Jasmine.  
-Je vois de quoi vous voulez parler, répondit calmement la femme. Mais comment être sur que c'est de vous que Karim parlait ?  
-Voyons miss Jasmine, Averroès était pour nous une source.  
-Et son âme brille, compléta Jasmine.  
-Convaincue ?  
-Averroès voulait que les orangers de Constantine soit en fleur, répondit la femme avant de boire une gorgée de son thé.  
-En quel mois ? Hasarda Sakura.  
-Décembre !  
-Quel a été le fruit de ses recherches ?  
-Ils ont fleurit en Août.  
-Merci beaucoup, répondit Sakura avant de boire son thé.»

Eriol la regardait du coin de l'œil en se demandant en quoi la floraison des orangers pourrait les aider, mais ne pipa mot. Ils partirent peu après et Sakura assura à la vieille femme qu'elles se reverraient bientôt. Yacer disparu dans le rétroviseur du 4x4 Eriol consentit enfin à poser la question qui le démangeait.

«En quoi la floraison des orangers nous avancent-elles ?  
-Tu n'as rien comprit ? S'étonna Sakura.  
-Ben non.  
-La clef est une suite nombre qui une fois soustrait, additionné, multiplié ou divisé nous permettrons de connaître le code. Pour le moment nous avons le 12 et le 8, direction le quartier indien.»

* * *

Meilin arriva devant la porte du bloc qui étonnement était ouverte, elle la poussa et entra, une veste qu'elle connaissait bien était accroché au porte manteau et une odeur de nem régnait dans le bloc.

«Xiao ?  
-Mei !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda sa cousine avec appréhension.  
-Je suis en train de ranger mes affaires.  
-Tu as été affecté à l'équipe alpha ?  
-Yep, c'est la tienne aussi non ?  
-Hum, c'est donc toi qui vas remplacer Aya ! Souffla plus pour elle-même Mei.  
-Y-a un problème ?  
-Ne le prend pas mal Xiao, mais tu vas remplacer une fille très appréciée et je doute que Eriol et la chef soient très amicaux avec toi.  
-Et ?  
-Tu verras par toi-même. Je vais me coucher !  
-Tu ne veux pas manger ?  
-Non juste dormir, on se voit demain matin.  
-Yep !»

Sa cousine sortit de la pièce principale et entra dans le couloire de gauche, où se trouvait déjà sa chambre. Le jeune homme resta un moment à contempler le vide puis se rappela que ses nems risquait de brûler et les sortit du four. Il s'installa dans le canapé et alluma la télé en ruminant. Pourquoi diable Mei se montrait-elle si distante avec lui ? Et qui était la chef dont elle parlait tous le temps, sans doute cette Miss Ki qu'avait évoqué la directrice de l'établissement. Et surtout pourquoi lui avaient-elles toutes deux dit implicitement de se méfier de Miss Ki et Eriol ? Il finit ses nems et retourna dans sa chambre en songeant tout de même que ses colocataires auraient au moins pu être là pour l'accueillir, quoiqu'à la réflexion Mei l'avait informé qu'il y avait un problème dès leurs arrivé à l'aéroport.

* * *

Sakura et Eriol rentrèrent sur les coups de 3h du mat, le jeune homme monta directement se coucher sans passer par la case départ et Sakura se dirigea vers la sale informatique où elle était certaine de trouver Matthew, malgré l'heure tardive.

«Chef ! Vous allez bien ?  
-Vi, répondit Sakura qui craquait comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait le gamin.  
-Vous avez trouvé ?  
-Yep, voilà les nombres, 12, 8, 45, 39, 12, 9, 74, 3, 0 et 5.  
-Il en manque 2, fit remarquer le gamin.  
-Je sais, Yacer dit qu'il a été tué, il y a deux jours.  
-Shit ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, 10 nombres c'est mieux qu'aucun mais bon.  
-Je sais, je vais te laisser à tes équations et aller me coucher, bailla la jeune femme.  
-Bonne nuit Hime !»

Pour toute réponse Sakura lui adressa un magnifique sourire et sortit de la salle, elle fit un détour par l'infirmerie où Aya dormait profondément et monta au bloc.

* * *

**_Sakura Kinomoto:_**  
Surnom : Chef, Miss Ki, Saki, Hime et Cherry.  
Nationalité : japonaise .  
Âge : 20 ans.  
Date de naissance : 1er Avril.  
Lieu de naissance : Tokyo.  
Pouvoirs : Contrôle l'élément Eau.  
Mutation : Animal –Féline.  
Yeux : vert.  
Cheveux : brun rouge.  
Taille : 1,75m.  
Signe particulier : Elle peu apparaître froide mais c'est uniquement dû à son passé.

* * *

_**Eriol Hiiragizawa:**_  
Surnom : Eri, Mr Hi.  
Nationalité : Gallois.  
Âge : 21ans.  
Date de naissance : 23 Mai.  
Lieu de naissance : Cardiff.  
Pouvoirs : Contrôle l'élément Air.  
Mutation : Psyonique –Manipulation.  
Yeux : Bleu océan.  
Cheveux : Noir corbeau.  
Taille : 1,90m.  
Signe particulier : Myope, il semble très attaché à Sakura. Il a reçu une éducation très aristocratique.

* * *

_**Ayalen Pachamama:  
**_Surnom : Aya, Lolita.  
Nationalité : Péruvienne.  
Âge : 20 ans.  
Date de naissance : 10 Janvier.  
Lieu de naissance : Haúnuco.  
Pouvoirs : aucun.  
Mutation : Métamorphe –animal.  
Yeux : Bleu violet Cheveux : Blond vénitien.  
Taille : 1,65m.  
Signe particulier : elle aime s'habiller comme une gamine et prend un malin plaisir à jouer de ses charmes. C'est la petite-amie de Chris Sejong.

* * *

**_Meilin Wong:_**  
Surnom : Mei.  
Nationalité : Chinoise.  
Âge : 17 ans.  
Date de naissance : 5 Août.  
Lieu de naissance : Hong Kong.  
Pouvoirs : Contrôle la terre.  
Mutation : Énergie –électricité.  
Yeux : marron ambré.  
Cheveux : noir jais.  
Taille : 1,70m.  
Signe particulier : Elle est pleine de vie, mais possède deux facettes à sa personnalité. C'est la cousine de Shaolan par sa mère.

* * *

_**Mershi à :**_  
Pepita: Mershi, miss je pense avoir supprimé la plus part des fautes présentes sur ces deux chapitres. signale-moi si tu en trouve d'autre (j'avoue volontier que l'orthographe et moi ça fait 100;-))  
Tite Diablesse: quelques réponses,mais pas trop quand même ;-) faut en garder pour la suite.  
Li Shan Shan: Merci, j'admire ton courage parce que si j'ai bien comprit tu est anglophone. Par contre évite le "vous" comme translation de "You" mais utilise plutôt "tu" parce que là j'ai prit un coups de vieux.;-)

Voilà un nouveau chap de posté, je pense que cette fic aura au plus une vingtaine de chapitres.

A pluche, Prongsynette

_Next access: Un fantôme au parfum de cerise_


	3. Le fantôme au parfum de cerise

_Disclamer: Les personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent pas par contre les autres sont des créations._

**STRANGE EVENTS: KERBEROS SOCIETY**

_Chapitre III:Le fantôme au parfum de cerise._

Sakura se réveilla tôt, malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit couché que depuis 3h du mat. La jeune fille ouvrit un œil et regarda son réveille 6h35 elle démêla ses membres de ceux d'Eriol qui dormait encore, il ouvrit un œil grommela et se rendormit. Sakura sourit, c'était toujours le même cérémonial avec lui, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau où elle prit une douche rafraîchissante, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Eriol débarqua en baillant.

« Bien dormit ? Lui demanda Sakura en rinçant ses cheveux.  
-Comme un loir, répondit le jeune homme en étalant sa crème à raser.»

Sakura s'enroula dans une serviette et sortit de la douche, elle adressa un sourire amusé à son partenaire qui visiblement n'était pas bien réveillé.

« Tu sais que tu viens de t'étaler du dentifrice ? Lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de la deuxième vasques.  
-Hein !  
-Eriol, la crème à raser est à gauche et le dentifrice à droite.  
-Shit, j'oubli toujours, grogna le Gallois en se débarbouillant.  
-On devrait peut-être inverser les tubes, comme ça tu ne te tromperas plus, suggéra Sakura.  
-En faite, quand je suis arrivé ici c'était le cas, mais je me trompais toujours donc on a changé et maintenant…  
-J'ai compris. Vas te doucher, ça te réveilleras.  
-Yep ! Répondit-il en se déshabillant avant d'entrer dans la douche.  
-T'oublis pas que le gel douche est à droite, hein ?  
-Merci, Saki, j'ai faillit prendre le masque à la cerise, répondit-il.  
-Mon dieu, soupira la Japonaise avant de sortir de la salle de bain.»

Elle partit dans la cuisine où elle commença à préparer le petit déjeuné pour trois, Aya mangerait à l'infirmerie ce matin. Elle sortit deux œufs, quatre tranches de bacon, et 6 pancakes, en fit réchauffer 4, mit à cuir les deux œufs et le bacon. Eriol la rejoignit quand tous fut prêt et s'installa au bar sur un des tabourets hauts.

« Ils sont baveux ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Yep, juste comme tu les aimes, lui confirma Sakura.  
-Mershi, chont parchaits, lui répondit-il la bouche pleine.  
-De rien, je vais passer voir Aya, tu pourras aller voir où en est Matthew ?  
-Vi.  
-Et tant que tu y es, tu pourras demander à Kitty ce qu'ils ont trouvé en Inde.  
-No problem, répondit-il en lui faisant signe alors qu'elle sortait.  
-Saki et sortie ? Lui demanda Mei d'une voix pâteuse en entrant dans a pièce.  
-Yep, tu as bien dormi ?  
-Hum, on va dire que oui.  
-J'oubliai ton légendaire sens de l'humour.  
-Grr.  
-Saki t'as sorti de quoi manger.  
-J'y vais.»

Elle mit à cuire les tranche de bacon et ses pancakes et se retourna vers Eriol.

« Vous êtes rentrés tard hier non ?  
-Vi, on avait besoin de chercher un truc pour les codes du disque dur prélevé sur l'ordi de Karim, lui expliqua Eriol.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous ne m'avez pas dit hier soir ?  
-On est sur les dents, personne n'arrive à prévoir ses attaques et elle frappe de plus en plus fort.  
-Il lui reste Maître Windy et Su, c'est cela ?  
-Oui, Kitty doit rentrer aujourd'hui avec Su et Windy reste introuvable, même pour moi, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.  
-La galère, moi qui pensais que tout serait tranquille cette année.  
-Non, c'est loin d'être le cas, lui confirma Eriol. Shannen mène des raids mais je suis certain que la corporation va refaire parler d'elle d'ici peu.  
-Hum, c'est pour ça que la chef et toi êtes irritables et pas très chaud pour former un bleu.  
-Y-a de ça, et puis miss n'a pas un bon pressentiment sur ce bleu.  
-Mauvaise nuit ?  
-Yep, je lui en parlerais tout à l'heure, d'ailleurs je te quitte, j'ai à faire.  
-On se voit à midi ?  
-Voir même avant, profites en pour aller voir Combs, il passe les vacances ici ! Lui suggéra Eriol en sortant.  
-Merci.»

Il sortit la laissant seule, ainsi Sakura avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à la présence de Shaolan. C'est marrant elle avait également le pressentiment que les temps à venir allait être houleux. Elle fut tirée de ses pensés pas l'arrivé de son cousin.

« Salut Mei !  
-'Lut, tu vas bien ?  
-J'ai bien dormit. Les autres ne sont pas encore levés ?  
-Xiao, le lever ici en période de vacances c'est 7h derniers délais et en temps scolaire 6h. Tous le monde bosse déjà, lui expliqua Meilin.  
-Donc ils sont partis ?  
-Yep, Eriol vient de sortir et la chef était déjà dehors quand je me suis levée.  
-Qu'elle heure ?  
-Moins dix, pourquoi ?  
-Arg ! Sept heure moins dix et déjà d'attaque pour un journée de ?  
-Ça dépend, hier elle s'est couchée vers 3h30 du mat mais ce soir on ne sait pas encore.  
-Vous tenez toue ce rythme ?  
-Non, pas les premiers cycles et pré-cycle, le rassura Meilin.»

Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrire à la voler et deux personne se disputer.

« Lâche-mi cinq secondes, Chris je vais bien !  
-Aya tu as passé la nuit à l'infirmerie ! Lui rappela l'homme.  
-Chris tu es pire que ma mère ! s'énerva la femme»

Il déboulèrent dans le salon et ne prêtèrent pas attention aux deux chinois, sui regardait la scène ébahis.

« Hum, se racla la gorge Meilin.  
-Mei, dis-lui qu'il est mère poule avec moi, la prit à partie la jeune fille.  
-Euh…  
-Je ne suis pas mère poule je suis inquiet que ma petite amie fasse n'importa quoi ! Explosa le jeune homme.  
-ÇA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX ! Tonna une voix féminine dans l'entré du bloc.  
-Oh toi, commença le garçon.»

Shaolan vit une ombre se jeter sur le garçon alors que ce dernier disparaissait dans un le noir. L'ombre bougeait rapidement et ses doigts finirent par se refermer sur quelque chose d'invisible.

« Arrête… Cherry… réussit à articuler le jeune homme en réapparaissant.  
-Saki, lâche-le ! Lui ordonna une tierce personne accompagné d'une jeune femme et d'un garçon.  
-Hime, vous allez le blesser, lui fit remarque gentiment le petit garçon.»

La silhouette féminine qui avait attrapé le jeune homme relâcha sa pression autour de sa gorge et le fusilla du regard. Sa copine se précipita vers lui pour l'attraper, pendant que le jeune homme brun qui venait d'arriver se dirigeait vers la deuxième fille.

« Non mais ça va pas ? Commença Eriol.  
-Gomen nasaï, s'excusa sa compagne.  
-Chris tes scènes de ménage tu serais sympa de les faire dans ton bloc, et toi Saki de ne pas prendre la mouche en toute occasion. Maintenant Matthew et Kitty vont peut-être pouvoir nous faire part de leurs avancés.  
-Hime j'ai trouvé la moitié du code cependant sans les 2 premiers chiffres j'ai peur qu'il soit impossible de percer le code de Karim.  
-Fais-toi aider par un des jeunes de la section 5, lui suggéra la jeune femme d'uns voix froide et égale.  
-J'y penserais mais, si tu pouvais trouver l'autre moitié du code avec Yacer, ça m'arrangerait.  
-Je verrais, Yacer avait l'air fatigué et ennuyé par ces disparitions.  
-Merci, j'y retourne, dit-il en sortant.  
-Kitty, vous avez trouvé maître Su ? Lui demanda Sakura aussitôt le garçon sortit.  
-Non, maître Su a disparu par contre nous avons trouvé autre chose.  
-Quoi ?  
-Sa fille spirituelle, laisse moi te présenter Amala Kali, répondit Kitty en laissant voir une jeune femme, au teint mâte.  
-Bienvenue chez nous, la salua Sakura.  
-C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer enfin Miss Ki, lui dit en s'inclinant d'un degré la nouvelle.  
-Miss Vi lui a fait intégrer notre équipe, lui expliqua Kitty. Miss Kali est une élémentale, elle manie le bois comme personne.  
-J'ai connu quelqu'un qui le maniait, dit Sakura songeuse.  
-Vous avez un nouveau ? Lui demanda Kitty en apercevant Shaolan dans le dos de Sakura qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué.  
-Oui, mais je ne sais pas quand il doit arriver, grogna Sakura. Et rien que d'y penser, je veux tuer Vi de nous l'avoir imposé.  
-Saki, lui souffla Eriol qui s'était retourné à la question de Kitty.  
-Quoi ?  
-Je crois qu'il est arrivé, ajouta-t-il en désignant la cuisine d'un signe de la tête.»

Sakura se retourna vers la direction indiquée et vit Meilin accompagné d'un jeune homme brun qui les regardaient avec intérêt.

« Je vais tuer Vi, Xi et Yi ! Déclara Sakura.  
-Calme-toi, Saki, lui conseilla Eriol en l'attrapant par la taille»

De son côté Shaolan n'en revenait pas, la chef dont Meilin lui avait toujours vanté les mérites n'était autre que Sakura Kinomoto, l'ange qui avait fait de sa vie en enfer voilà cinq ans. Il tiqua légèrement lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme aux cheveux noir corbeau l'attraper par la taille pour la calmer. Elle n'avait pas changé d'un poil, belle et froide prompte à s'emporter quand les choses n'allaient pas dans le sens où elle le voulait. Sakura le toisait, elle portait une tenue noire, composée d'un pantalon noir et d'une veste militaire noire.

« Saki je te présente Xiaolang Li, mon cousin et le nouveau membre de notre équipe, lui dit Meilin pour couper l'oppressant silence.  
-J'avais pas raison de mal le sentir ? Demanda-t-elle en se reprenant à Eriol.  
-Euh, on va revenir plus tard, lui dit Kitty qui comme la plus part des gens craignait les colères de Sakura.  
-À plus, lui répondit Eriol sans lâcher la jeune fille.  
-Je sais qui il est Mei, lança Sakura d'une voix froide et sans émotion.  
-Je ne savais pas, s'excusa Mei.  
-Li ! Quel bon vent t'emmène ici ? Lui demanda Sakura.  
-Les études bien sur, répondit-il sarcastique.  
-Suis-je bête, et bien… Bienvenu en enfer ! Lui répondit la Japonaise en sortant suivit d'Eriol.  
-Elle a l'air furieuse, dit Shaolan à sa cousine un fois la jeune fille sortit.  
-Non elle était juste contrariée, le rassura Meilin.  
-Je ne pense pas.  
-Je t'assure que si elle avait été furieuse nous ne serions plus là pour en parler.  
-Pardon ? S'étrangla Shaolan.»

Mais sa cousine était déjà sortit du bloc le laissant seul. Il partit s'habiller et sortit à son tour du bloc appela l'ascenseur et se rendit au rez-de-chaussée.

« Saki calme-toi, soufflait une voix douce.  
-Je peux pas je vais les tuer, lui et les trois, répliqua la jeune fille.  
-Viens on va faire un tour, proposa le jeune homme.  
-Non on va en salle de simulation, décréta la Japonaise.  
-Oki.»

Les deux jeunes gens passèrent devant le coin où Shaolan avait trouvé refuge en entendant leurs voix. Il sentit le regard brûlant du jeune homme alors qu'ils passaient devant lui. Il décida de les suivre, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'était énervée comme ça en le voyant après tout c'était elle qui était partie et non lui. Il les vit entrer dans une grande pièce au sol couvert de tatami et dont les murs étaient couverts d'arme en tous genres. Il vit Sakura et son partenaire ressortirent du vestiaire en survêtement noir, un pantalon chacun et un débardeur pour Saki.

« Tu es sur de vouloir rester ? Demanda-t-elle au jeune homme.  
-Je t'aime trop pour te laisser ruminer toute seule, répondit simplement le jeune homme.  
-Merci Eriol !  
-Chuis là pour ça. Allez je t'attends dit-il en se mettant en position.»

La jeune fille tapa du pied droit et s'envola jusqu'au jeune homme qui s'était écarté ayant anticipé son action. S'en suivit un combat effréné, où la jeune fille semblait littéralement voler et le jeune homme esquiver trop facilement. Quand ils eurent fini Sakura lui proposa une sorte de combat, celui de leur élément. Elle fit apparaître une sphère d'eau et Eriol une sphère d'air, le but de leur entraînement n'était maintenant plus de se combattre pais bien de fusionner leurs éléments. Après plusieurs essaies infructueux ils réussirent à créer une sorte de tornade d'eau assez dévastatrice et finirent tous deux trempés.

« Tu sais que tu es vachement sexy comme ça ? Lui demanda Eriol en se dirigeant vers son casier d'où il sortit une serviette.  
-Je sais, répondit Sakura en lui piquant sa serviette.  
-Tu veux remonter au bloc pour te reposer ?  
-Pour qui tu me prends appel Mei et Aya on part sur les traces de Vlad, déclara la Japonaise.  
-Oki, répondit-il avant de fermer les yeux. C'est fait ! Annonça-t-il en les rouvrant et pour le bleu ?  
-Ça ne le concerne pas ! Et puis, je veux des résultats aujourd'hui !  
-Au faite Aya risque d'être longue !  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Tu es sur de vouloir le savoir ?  
-Hum, ça me tente bien mais je ne vais utiliser ton précieux don pour ce genre de voyeurisme.  
-Tant mieux j'aime pas surprendre les gens dans ce genre situation.  
-Tu m'étonne !»

Elle se rapprocha et l'embrassa en l'enlaçant, il répondit à son baisé la plaquant contre les casiers proche. Ses parcouraient le corps de son amie avec une aisance presque naturelle. À bout de souffle ils se séparèrent au moment où Meilin entrait suivit de Shaolan qu'elle avait attrapé en train de regarder par la serrure le couple.

« Quel timing, plaisanta Mei en les regardant amusée.  
-À qui le dis-tu ? Lui répondit Sakura avec un sourire triomphant.  
-Désolé pour le retard, leur parvint la voix d'Aya tout essoufflée avant d'entrer dans la salle. Eriol, Chris me fait, te dire qu'un pouvoir comme ça, ça devrait être interdit !  
-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !  
-De toute manière je doute que ça les aient gênés, lança Mei tout sourire.  
-C'est la dixième fois cette semaine que quelqu'un le surprend, lui dit Aya. Tu savais qu'Eriol a déserté son sa chambre ?  
-Aya !  
-Vi Saki !  
-Shut up !»

Les deux filles partirent dans un fou rire mémorable et même Eriol eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais bien pouvoir faire de vous, soupira Sakura.»

Elle secoua la tête et d'une main forma une sphère d'eau qu'elle envoya dans les airs et fit exploser au-dessus d'Aya et Mei qui rigolaient toujours.

« C'est froid !  
-Je sais.  
-Donc vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda Mei en regardant le Gallois et la Japonaise.  
-Non ! Répondirent-ils en même temps.  
-Disons que l'on passe le temps, commença Sakura.  
-Agréablement, termina Eriol.  
-Ils sont ensemble, affirma Mei.  
-C'est quoi l'urgence ? Demanda Aya pour changer de sujet.  
-Vlad ! Répondit Sakura.  
-Combien de voiture ?  
-Motos, chacun la sienne ! Répondit Sakura.  
-Je vous accompagne ? Hasarda Shaolan ?  
-C'est toi qui voit, répondit Sakura en rentrant dans le vestiaire suivit d'Eriol.»

Ils en ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard habillé et prêt.

« Alors ? Lui demanda Sakura de sa voix si rafraîchissante.  
-Je viens, affirma le jeune homme.  
-Mei tu le prends avec toi !  
-Ok !  
-Nous cherchons cet homme, dit Sakura en modelant un visage dans une sphère d'eau. De préférence vivant.  
-Ok chef, répondirent les filles.  
-Li, ne fais rien sans l'avale de Mei, c'est bien comprit ?  
-Hum…  
-La moindre boulette et je ne louperais pas, tu peux me croire.  
-Shall we go ? Demanda Eriol.  
-Yep, en selle.»

* * *

Les vacances filèrent à une vitesse folle, Sakura ne laissait pas son équipe souffler une journée de trop et ils n'avançait toujours pas dans leur enquête. Shaolan avait réussi à glaner quelque info sur leur mission auprès de Mei. Si il avait bien comprit, ils avaient perdu l'année dernière un membre de leur équipe qui était très lié avec la chef et Eriol. En parlant d'Eriol, il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment, le Gallois, n'était jamais méchant, comme pouvait l'être Sakura, mais il se contentait d'une froide indifférence qui le laissait dubitatif. Surtout depuis qu'il connaissait sa mutation, monsieur était un spyonique, donc il devait savoir ce que chacun ressentait et il semblait faire comme si de rien n'était. Il devait forcément savoir que les voir ensemble, Saki et lui, le rendait malade. 

« Xiao réveille-toi ! Lui cria la voix de Mei à travers la porte.»

Il bailla et se leva, sortit de sa chambre après avoir regardé le réveil il était 6h30. Il rentra dans la cuisine où il ne trouva que Meilin qui préparait son petit déjeuné.

« Où sont les autres ?  
-Déjà partit, répondit sa cousine.  
-Mais il est seulement 6h30.  
-Je sais mais Saki se réveille toujours à 5h45 et comme Eriol dort avec elle, ils sont levés tôt et prennent toujours leur douche ensemble donc ne perde pas de temps.  
-Ils ont toujours prit leur douche ensemble ?  
-Yep, de ce que je sais, ils sont cousins très éloignés mais leurs parents les ont plus ou moins élevé ensemble depuis tout petit.  
-Je ne savais pas, dit en mâchant ses pancakes.  
-Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, c'est l'acuponcteur qui nous l'avait dit à Vlad, Aya et moi.  
-Pourquoi on est levé si tôt aujourd'hui ?  
-Parce que l'on commence les cours !  
-J'avais complètement oublié.  
-Tu as quand même remarqué que la chef nous a laissé tranquille pendant deux jours de suite ?  
-Pas vraiment, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormit pour rattraper le sommeil qu'il me manque.  
-File te préparer, moi j'y vais.  
-À plus.»

Plus tard il descendit en direction du hall où il se trouva mêlé à une foule de jeune, il repéra Meilin qui discutait avec un mec qu'il avait déjà vu plusieurs fois en sa compagnie, Aya et Chris qui la chatouillait, plus loin il y avait Kitty, Sakura et Amala qui discutaient sans doute de quelque chose de crucial et au loin il apercevait Eriol avec une grande brune.

« Les premiers cycles ! Appela une voix féminine qui portait.»

C'était une grande femme châtain clair qui adressa un sourire éclatant à Eriol et parti dans la salon de droite suivit des premiers cycles. Ainsi Mei et son copain et Matthew sortirent du hall avec une foule d'autre élève, ne restaient plus que les seconds cycles.

« Salut, lui lança, Kitty qui s'était glissé près de lui.  
-Euh, salut, répondit un peu surprit Shaolan.  
-On ne s'est pas vraiment vu durant le mois dernier, je m'appel Kitty Manson, dit-elle en lui tendant une main amicale.  
-Shaolan Li.  
-Tu as quel âge ?  
-19 !  
-Comme moi on sera donc ensemble, fit-elle réjouie.»

Kitty Manson était une jeune fille, un peu trop franche et insaisissable. Elle avait les cheveux rouge pétant, les yeux marron toujours sur-élevé d'une trais rouge. Ses fringue était toujours trop large pour elle et elle avait un accent à couper au couteau.

« Tu es d'où exactement ? Lui demanda Shaolan.  
-Massachusetts, répondit-elle. Et toi ?  
-Hong Kong.  
-Les seconds cycles ! Les interpella une voix masculine très fluide.»

C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux gris blanc et aux yeux gris cachés derrière une paire de lunette ronde. Il était accompagné d'une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bridés rouge.

« Suivez-nous !»

Ce qui la veille était encore un salon accueillant était maintenant une salle de classe spacieuse dont les différents niveaux étaient séparés par des paravents.

« Bonjour à tous, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis le professeur Tsukishiro et je m'occuperais de tous ce qui a attrait au mathématique et sciences physiques.  
-Moi c'est Nakuru Akizuki, enchaîna sa compagne. Je m'occuperais de la biologie et du sport.»

La porte s'ouvrit à la volé et un jeune homme entra.

« Désolé pour le retard. Je suis le professeur Sun et je m'occuperais des lettres et langues étrangères.  
-Bonjour professeur Kali, continua Miss Kali. Je m'occuperais de l'histoire et de l'informatique.  
-Il y a aussi le professeur Mizuki qui s'occupe de la comptabilité et de l'économie et pour ceux qui suive la branche sociale, le professeur Daidoji qui n'arrivera qu'en Novembre, elle fera cours de stratégie, sociologie et ethnologie, termina le professeur Tsukishiro.  
-Manson ! L'interpella Nakuru.  
-Oui Mrs.  
-Tu distribueras les emplois du temps et les autres vous pouvez rejoindre vos niveaux.»

La première journée fut intéressante si ce n'est que Kitty le lâcha au bout de dix minutes pour un mission de toute urgence et qu'il dû supporter les sarcasme du reste du groupe qui vouait un culte à Sakura et ne l'appréciait pas.

« Alors cette journée ? Lui demanda Mei en relevant à peine le nez de sa feuille.  
-Un enfer !  
-Je te pensais plus résistant Li, fit une voix dans son dos.  
-Tient voilà la merveille des merveilles, la déesses des déesses, dit-il ironiquement.  
-Si t'es pas du niveau c'est pas de ma faute, ajouta Sakura en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.  
-Tu devrais faire attention Li, lui conseilla Eriol. Saki en colère c'est pas beau à voir.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette fille ? S'exclama Shaolan sur les nerfs.  
-Elle irradie bien sur, répondit énigmatique Eriol en prenant le même chemin que Sakura.  
-Cette fille est un cauchemar vivant !»

_Flash Back  
Quelques années plus tôt, cinq ans exactement, dans un parc un couple marche tranquillement._

_« Saki, il faut que je te dise un truc important !  
-Quoi ?  
-Assied-toi, lui proposa le jeune homme.  
-Si tu veux.  
-Voilà ça fait déjà un moment que j'y pense.  
-Écoute Xiao, si c'est pour m'annoncer que tu me voue un culte et que ton amour sera éternel je t'arrête tout de suite. Rien n'est éternel et l'amour moins que tout.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
-J'en ai marre de toi, de tes attentions étouffantes. De ton obsession pour moi, lui expliqua la jeune fille.  
-Je sais que tu es fatiguée avec ce qui s'est passé…  
-Tu ne veux pas comprendre hein ? Je ne veux plus te voir !  
-Mais…  
-LI C'EST FINI ! S'écria la jeune fille.»_

_Le jeune homme s'enfui en courant laissant la jeune fille en larmes dans le parc.  
Fin du flash back_

* * *

**_Xiaolang Li:_**  
Surnom : Xiao, Shaolan.  
Nationalité : Chinois.  
Âge : 19 ans.  
Date de naissance : 13 Juillet.  
Lieu de naissance : Hong Kong.  
Pouvoirs : Contrôle le feu.  
Mutation : Transmutation –toutes.  
Yeux : Ambre.  
Cheveux : chocolat.  
Taille : 1,87m.  
Signe particulier : Il semble avoir des raisons de détester Sakura et Eriol.

* * *

**_Chris Sejong:_**  
Surnom : Mr Se.  
Nationalité : Coréen.  
Âge : 23 ans.  
Date de naissance : 17 Juin.  
Lieu de naissance : Cheju.  
Pouvoirs : aucun.  
Mutation : Lumière –néant.  
Yeux : Bleu nuit.  
Cheveux : noir jais.  
Taille : 1,70m.  
Signe particulier : N'aime pas que Aya s'habille comme une gamine lorsqu'elle sort.

* * *

**_Matthew Kitale:_**  
Surnom : Matt.  
Nationalité : Kenyan.  
Âge : 13 ans.  
Date de naissance : 8 Décembre.  
Lieu de naissance : Homa Bay.  
Pouvoirs : aucun.  
Mutation : Énergie –Statique.  
Yeux : marron.  
Cheveux : noir jais.  
Taille : 1,55m.  
Signe particulier : c'est un petit géni en mathématique et informatique.

* * *

**_Kitty Manson:  
_**Surnom : Miss Ma;  
Nationalité : Américaine.  
Âge : 19 ans.  
Date de naissance : 31 Octobre.  
Lieu de naissance : Salem (Mass)  
Pouvoirs : aucun.  
Mutation : Transmutation –humaine.  
Yeux : marron.  
Cheveux : Rouge (châtain au nat)  
Taille : 1,65m.  
Signe particulier : elle dit toujours ce qu'elle pense même si ça lui apporte des ennuis.

* * *

_**Mershi à :  
**_Pepita: Que dire...Mershi c'est gentil j'ai essayé de faire attention.  
Clairette: Tu n'as pas idée, le pauvre! merci pour tes encouragement ça fait toujours plaisir. 

A pluche, Prongsynette

_Next access: La trêve_


End file.
